Inexistent Love
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: MinaNaru Summary: Raising my hand, as if I was close to reaching his face, imprinted on the Hokage Monument, I grinned. The fourth sure meant a lot to me, even though I will only see him in my dreams...


**Summary: **Raising my hand, as if I was close to reaching his face, imprinted on the Hokage Monument, I grinned. The fourth sure meant a lot to me, even though I will only see him in my dreams...

**Pairing: **MinaNaru

**Warnings: **OOC, a lot of stupidity, wet dreams, incest, slightly perverted, etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Inexistent Love**

"_Who... who are you?" I asked, trying to make out a dark figure a few meters away from me. It was dark and I couldn't see anything around, not even my own hands were visible. I wasn't sure what this place was, but I was certain I didn't wish to stay here._

_The person in front of me shifted and in a matter of seconds, I felt arms wrap around my waist. Gulping from the sudden touch, I only stayed in my place. What was going on?_

_I felt cold lips on my ear and shivered. Realizing what this **man**, I guessed, was doing, I blushed. His hands traveled over my whole body, before stopping on my thighs. He was grinning when he whispered the same words again, "Your worst enemy, Naruto..."_

After that, I always woke up. I have been having this same dream for the last couple of years, since I turned twelve and I was sixteen now. Surely, I could always think of a hotter dream than some unknown guy making me hard, but I wasn't even sure why I had it. I never even got a good view of his face.

Somehow though, I felt like I could trust him, even though he told me he was my foe, which threw me into confusion even more. Who was this guy exactly? I wanted to know. He had a beautiful voice, I had to admit. I always wanted to hear it more. The way he said my name… it sent a shiver down my spine every time. I couldn't get enough of that.

Every morning I would have to go into my bathroom and jerk off. That no good son of a... Sighing, I knew it wouldn't change a thing, no matter how much I cursed his existence, existence in my dream, that is. Every man or a guy my age that I met in life... none of them ever resembled this guy. It made me feel like I was loosing my mind, fantasizing over a non-existing person. Maybe someone was playing tricks on me? But who would dare bother me in my sleep?

At first when I started dreaming of it, I thought somebody used their jutsu to control my dreams. Of course, I started blaming people around me, but neither one of them were guilty. Not even Ero-senin or Kakashi-sensei, those perverts. Sai was out of the question. As much as he liked my penis, he was way too stupid to do this. And I doubted any female would do something like _that_.

So, my only hope was to ask of the person himself, which I never managed to do.

This night, things turned out way different than I thought.

_The room wasn't dark like always and I could see everything around me. "It's the same dream," I thought. Somehow, I was aware of everything, being curious over the matter. Now, I would find out who was invading my dreams for four years._

_I saw a figure appear out of nowhere, approaching me slowly. Grinning triumphantly, I squint my eyes, trying to make out who it was. It was definitely a man, I could see that. He was a blond and had hair similar to my own. As he got closer, I could make out a face of the fourth Hokage._

_My eyes widened at the realization. So, he was the cause of all of my wet dreams. B-but... Why him? Taking in his appearance, I blushed again and cursed at myself. Damn, I had to admit, he was a very good looking guy._

_As he stopped in front of me, I saw his grin. I sweat dropped, noticing it looked quite similar to my own. Why though?_

"_I see you grew up quite a lot, Naruto. Your mind was so occupied by the thought of seeing my face that even the dream changed," what kind of game was this? Now I was certain someone was controlling my dreams. There was just no way I... "This dream came from your own consciousness. No one is controlling it."_

_So he was reading my mind now too? Great, just peachy._

_I was having wet dreams of the fourth. I really should rethink my goal in life then. I'm getting too obsessed with the idea of being the next Hokage..._

"_Then tell me, why are you here? I don't know you at all and yet, I have these kind of dreams of you," somehow, I felt he knew the answer. I wasn't the one in control of this place, apparently. He was._

_Yondaime smiled gently at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. What was wrong with me? The man in front of me got closer, until our bodies were only inches away. He leaned to my ear, whispering in that deep manner I liked, "Because you know me better than you think," I felt myself being pushed and fell on something soft. Looking around, I noticed we were in my own room now, on my bed. _

_The fourth got on top of me, smirking this time. I growled and struggled a bit, but to no avail. He was way stronger than he looked, "That's not true! You died during the Third Ninja War! I don't know you at all!" I screamed. _

_Feeling his hands tightening on my arms and his face closer to my own, I let out a small sigh. Why did this feel so right and good? It was all a dream though; I had to remind myself of that. _

_The man above me didn't answer my outburst, but his deep blue eyes, similar to my own, said I was wrong. One of his hands came up to my face, running a hand through my bangs lightly and down my face, until stopping on my cheek. It was so nice that I couldn't help but lean against it. Then, I remembered something, "Why did you say you were my enemy?"_

_The smile suddenly vanished from his face and his eyes looked so sad, it almost broke my heart. After a few moments, which felt like forever, I got the answer I was seeking, "I was the one who caused you so much trouble by sealing the Demon Fox inside of your body..."_

_He was about to pull his hand away from my face, but I grabbed it and kept it in place. Despite myself, I smiled at him, "It's okay. I can deal with it," his eyes shined with joy after such words I spoke and he kissed me passionately. He now cupped both of my cheeks, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. _

"_Thank you, my boy..."_

The next morning I actually woke up happy. The bed didn't feel comfortable for it was wet, but at least I didn't have any "problems" this time.

I felt complete in fact.

After a while, I took a shower, put on my clothes and decided to go eat some ramen at Ichiraku's. Walking there slowly, enjoying the peaceful morning, I couldn't help but smile.

Stopping for a second, I looked up at the Hokage Monument, where all five faces of our great Hokages could be seen. My eyes fell on one particular, handsome face. Raising my hand, as if I was close to reaching it, I grinned. The fourth Hokage sure meant a lot to me. Suddenly, I felt tears gathering in my eyes, from the knowledge of his death.

Pushing sad thoughts aside, I clenched my fist right at him, the smile never leaving my features.

"_I will make you proud of me, dad..."_

I wasn't in love with an inexistent person after all. This man lived deep inside my heart, where he will stay no matter what.

* * *

At that moment, if anyone saw the blond boy, they would notice the respectful fourth Hokage's spirit standing behind him, mirroring the grin on his face.

...**_Owari…_**

* * *

Really, I have never written anything this nice before. Usually, all of my one shots turn out sad and stuff, but this was different... Strange inspiration I got from this one fanart indeed. And MinaNaru sure is a sweet couple, no matter what anyone says.

Well, anyway, review if you want and as always, I thank you for reading my story. *bows*


End file.
